Chocolate
by TrainxEve-Fan12
Summary: Toph's life, as she had recently realized, was a lot like chocolate. Tokka.


Yay! Tokka week is here! I started late, kill me. I've been busy with my Pearlshipping fic. So, in honor of Tokka week, I will be doing a story that has to do with…chocolate? Hey, it's the 14th prompt. It's what I got to work with. That, or Together, but that was just too easy for me. So, I'm doing chocolate.

I'm starting this at exactly 12:38 AM, so sorry if this makes no sense. That's the sleep deprivation talking. XD

--

Toph's life, as she had recently discovered, was like chocolate.

She had never really thought about it, but her life really _was_ like chocolate. Sought after by all, but hardly worth the work it took to get it, and very bittersweet.

Her life was sought after by all. After all, she was close friends with the firelord, the avatar, the "most amazing waterbender on the face of the earth," and two amazing warriors, all of whom who happened to have a decently large hand in winning the war. She was rich. She was, or at least she appeared, very happy.

However, it wasn't worth it. She had, in retrospect, played a comparably small part in winning the battle of the nations. And, despite the great parties, the huge house (made entirely of different types of stone, so that she could very easily see what she was doing. The only drawback was that she didn't get to live with the rest of the gang anymore.), and the amazing friends, she didn't have the once thing she really wanted. Or, shall we say, the one person she really wanted.

Sokka.

It seemed that Sokka was the only one who didn't realize that she had a crush on him. The blushes, which should've been enough, still weren't obvious enough for him. But even then, it seemed he had somehow missed all the other hints. Like the fact that she hit him more than anyone else (and anyone who knew her knew that hitting was her way of showing affection), or that she turned to him to help her with everything, or that on Oppa she always hung on his arm. She feared she'd have to make a big declaration of it to make him see that she liked him. No, that she loved him.

But she had missed her chance. She had hesitated, and she had missed her chance. Now Sokka was going with Suki. She hated herself for not telling him earlier, and wasn't exactly in love with Suki, either. She just did a good job of hiding it.

No one knew it, but Toph Bei Fong was cracking. Every day, she cracked a little more. Because she refused to cry. She refused to let any negative emotion show. So instead, it built up within in. No, she never cried. Never cried about her parents, who had loved her superficially, never cried about the childhood she had lost because of her inability to have friends, never cried about all the other reasons that she would never tell anyone. One of those reasons just happened to be Sokka. The fact that he was too busy with Suki to even know she existed. It didn't help that everyone else was paired off. Katara and Zuko had gotten together a while ago, and then there was Sokka and Suki, of course. That left Twinkle-Toes. Not likely.

And, her life was most definitely bittersweet. She had great, happy moments; mostly when Sokka actually decided to talk to her, but she had the bitter moments, too. Like when she walked in on Sokka and Suki in the middle of a major make out session.

The thing that disturbed her the most about this whole ordeal was that, lately, her life had become all about Sokka. She was constantly thinking about him, looking at him, wanting him. _You're the Blind Bandit! _ She would scold silently in her mind. _You can't let some guy control your life_! Unfortunately, that was exactly what was happening.

Tonight was one of the tougher nights. Toph had just seen Sokka and Suki in the living room, about to snuggle up and watch a movie, no doubt. It was a nice gesture, but often times she wished that he would stop inviting her over. Sure, no one forced her to accept the invitations, but she knew that, given the choice, she would say or do anything to be near Sokka.

"Keh. Guys, I'm goin' to bed. Night." She said nonchalantly, heading to the guest room.

"G' night, Toph!" Sokka called as she walked up the wooden stairs, being careful not to slip and fall. She smiled to herself. _At least he cares enough to wish me a good night…_ She knew she was grasping at anything she could find, but she didn't care. That's how desperate she was. Desperate for him to show love to someone other than Suki. To show love to her. She needed love. It was something she had gone without for most of her life.

As she walked into her room, she reminded herself, _You are not going to cry. You are eighteen years old now. You are too old to cry_. But, as Toph shut the door, she could feel some tears fighting to escape. _No, no, no_! She yelled inside her head. But this time, she didn't fight the tears. She simply flung herself onto the bed, and cried. Cried for her love, that would never be requited. Cried for Sokka, who was probably much happier with Suki then he could ever be with her. And then, she cried for herself.

"It's not fair!" she sobbed into the pillow. "It's not fair! I've been with him a ton longer than Suki has! I've loved him longer than Suki has! Why can't he just love me back?!" She knew she wouldn't be found. She had been doing this long enough to know just how loud she could scream without awaking anyone. So, she held nothing back. "I hate him! I hate him! I hate him! I hate him!" and as the lies flew from her mouth, they faded into something else. "I hate her, I hate her!" And then, they changed completely. "I hate me! I hate me! Why am I so stupid?! Why did I have to fall for _him_?!"

Her small fists pounded into the pillow. She was angry. She was sad. She was depressed. She was bound to crack eventually. The pillow just happened to be the closest thing to her at the time. She hit, curse words flying from her mouth.

Finally, she tired of the pillow-beating, and flopped once more to lie on the bed. "It's just not fair…" she muttered sadly. "I love him…" Tears found their way to her cheeks, and then to her chin, and finally to the soft bed. Toph just lay there, sobbing quietly. "I wish…I wish that, just for once, I would be the lucky one…."

~S&T~

Little did she know that, downstairs, Sokka and Suki were fighting.

Again.

They fought a lot lately, although always in private, away from prying eyes. Sokka hadn't wanted to watch a gooey romance movie with Suki, and she had told him that she thought he just didn't want to be romantic with her. Then Sokka had gotten defensive, and Suki had done the same. Finally, Toph got sucked into the equation, even if she didn't know it.

"Why do you keep inviting her over?!"

"Toph is my friend! That's why!"

"Are you sure that's all she is?!" Suki challenged. Despite the fact that the words were meant to do little more than aggravate him, they hit. Hard. What did he feel for Toph? He knew it was more than friendship. But it was different than what he felt for Suki. He sighed, and sat down, suddenly looking tired.

"I don't know, Suki. I just don't know." He muttered. Suki took a step back.

"You…you really do like her…" she said in disbelief. "Fine! Then…then we're through!" she yelled. They were words said in anger, and she probably hadn't meant it, but that didn't stop her from turning around and storming off. "I'm going home!"

"Fine!" Sokka answered, still pretty fired up himself. He heard a door slam, and sighed. They had been fighting so much lately. _What is wrong with me? I love Suki. Just Suki. _He reminded himself. He sighed again. _But Toph's been my friend for years. And, I feel different about her than anyone else…even different from Suki… _He thought quietly. He got up, and decided to sleep on it. He quickly turned off the lights, feeling his way to the stairs. Not that it was too difficult. He had lived her for well over five years. He climbed in silence, a million questions rolling around in his normally empty head.

As he walked by the door to the guest room, where Toph was sleeping, he realized that it was open, just a crack. He was about to close it, when something possessed him to look in.

The moonlight spilled out from the window above her bed, illuminating the girl and her fitful sleep. She muttered incoherent things, but there was one word that kept coming up.

"…Sokka…"

Tear stains darkened her beautiful face, and a dark spot was forming on the sheets of the bed where her head laid. Sokka looked at her with curiosity. Why was she crying and muttering _his_ name in her sleep? For a moment he feared that she was having a nightmare about him.

"Sokka…come back…please…" she muttered, and he sat down next to her on the bed.

"Shhh….it's okay, Toph. I'm here." He said, rubbing her back comfortingly. Her hands reached and grabbed his clothes.

"Don't leave me…don't leave…" she muttered, and he smiled softly.

"Don't worry Toph, I'll never leave you." He whispered as he lay himself down next to her.

"Promise?" she asked, beginning to awaken.

"I promise." He said as her eyes opened. She blushed red, but nonetheless scooted closer to him.

"I love you, Sokka." She said as she once again lost consciousness. Sokka smiled once again, and, with closed eyes, answered,

"I love you too, Toph."

_The End_

--

Hahahaha! Bring on the flaming! Because something as sucky as this is bound to get flaming! Bring it!

You were all expecting something fluffy, weren't you? Tough luck. You get angst. But it's fluffy at the end! I might do something for the rest of Tokka Week, but I doubt it….


End file.
